It's Like an Eclipse
by cas-sassafras
Summary: Twilight, The Ring crossover. Edward sees the video and wants to find out who the girl is in it. Who is it? Bella...?


A/n: My sister and I are writing this story together. We were watching The Ring and I had the brilliant idea to do a crossover! This is funny, just a warning.

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or The Ring or America's Next Top Model.

Preface:

As the light disappeared over my head, it reminded me of something. "It's like an eclipse," I whispered softly as something brushed my leg.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

The sign said Shelter Mountain Inn.

It was just Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I. We decided to go on a road trip, the human way. So now we were looking for a place to stay the night.

"This looks good," I said, I was the one driving.

"It looks dirty…" Rosalie muttered.

"_I agree_…" Alice agreed in her mind.

I drove down the dirt road and into the parking lot next to the office building. I got out to get us a room.

The guy at the front desk looked up at me when I walked in. He had a deck of cards in his hands and he was shuffling them.

"Pick a card, any card," he said fanning the weathered cards out for me to see. I picked the 9 of diamonds, and then slid it back into the deck.

"_I hope I get this right,"_ the guy thought.

"Umm… can I have a room?" I asked.

"Is this your card?" he asked hopefully. In his fingers was the queen of hearts.

"No, can I have a room please?"

"_Darn!" _Ow, he yelled that really loudly.

"Here, have room 12. Is this your card?" He held up a 4 of clubs

"No, do you take credit cards?"

"Yes, this is your card, right?" he questioned. The card was a 7 of clubs, but I said "Yes" anyway. He looked pleased.

When I got back into the car Alice was laughing. She had seen the whole thing.

"You didn't get a tape, Edward," Alice said through her laughter, "so Rosalie and I can record ANTM."

"ANTM?" asked Jasper. I could tell Emmett was thinking the same thing.

"America's Next Top Model," Alice and Rosalie recited together, then sighed.

"Jasper, go get a tape," Alice said and pushed him out the car door. He came back a few seconds later with a black tape in his pale hands. I smiled and Alice giggled.

"What?" asked Jasper as he got back in the car.

"He was getting out his cards," I said, and pulled away from the office building.

Cabin 12 was dilapidated, yet at the same time, woodsy. There was moss on the roof and weeds next to the porch. It looked like it belonged in a horror movie. We grabbed our bags out of the car and ventured inside Cabin 12.

The inside was better than the outside, and cleaner. There was a … rug under a small table in front of a couch and behind a TV, with a VCR. Off to both sides of the door were 2 open doors leading to bedrooms. Rosalie and Emmett went to the left, Alice and Jasper to the right.

"I'll sleep on the couch," I said loudly to no one in particular. I heard Alice giggle and Emmett snort.

A little later…

"ANTM time!" Alice squealed. Alice and Rosalie sped over to the couch and turned on the TV and VCR.

"Why are you taping it when you're watching it?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, you can even buy it when we get home," I said.

"They're right," Alice said and turned off the TV. "Well what do you want to do? We have all night."

"Chess anyone?" asked Jasper.

"I'm in," I answered. Rosalie and Alice got out magazines to look at and Emmett did what ever Emmett does.

After about 5 hours of sitting around doing nothing Alice decided that she and Rosalie were going to watch ANTM.

She turned on the TV, put the tape in VCR, and hit play.

At first there was static then weird pictures. This wasn't ANTM. Some of the pictures were gruesome and some were just weird. Many of them had a little girl in them. She looked wet, her long dark hair over her face.

When the tape was done we all looked at each other. Then the phone wrung.

"Edward," they all said.

I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Who would call this phone? If Carlisle or Esme called, they would call our cell phones.

"Seven days," a voice whispered and then hung up. I looked at the phone in my hand. What?

"Did you guys just hear that?"

"Yea, that was weird," Jasper said. Alice got a blank look on her face.

Her vision was of me driving somewhere and then I was in some kind of room full of boxes. It was an archive of some sorts.

"Let's go home. I'm creeped out," Rosalie said.

We left the inn and went directly home. All the way I was thinking about the girl in the tape. Who was she? What did she want?


End file.
